


Letters Home

by DGCatAniSiri



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGCatAniSiri/pseuds/DGCatAniSiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suran Lavellan writes to someone back among Clan Lavellan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters Home

**Author's Note:**

> This basically happened as a result of realizing that none of the LI's in Inquisition worked as a romance for this particular Inquisitor, but wanting him to have someone to love. So I created someone back among his clan.

By the Creators, Suran! So it’s not enough that there’s this hole in the sky, but you went and got yourself made into some kind of prophet for the shemlen? What is wrong with you? I told you I should have gone with you to this Conclave. You get yourself into trouble when I’m not around! The Keeper won’t let anyone from the clan go back with these Inquisition agents, so I have to resort to writing you a letter. I’ll try and convince her that you’re not some shem demon masquerading as her First or something, but you’d better keep in contact with me, understand?  
Sarel

~~~

Trust me, Sarel. You don’t want to be here. Yeah, I have people fawning over me because I’m their ‘herald of Andraste,’ but they also all seem to think that because THEY’RE calling me that, I should be one of them. Even the good people here clearly look at me as if they think I’m holy, that I was touched by their god. I actually had one of them, who’s apparently some big figure in the Chantry, the ‘Right Hand of the Divine,’ ask me if I had room for one more god. Even the one elf they actually let have any kind of authority other than me... He’s basically every bad stereotype the humans have of us. Haughty, proud, arrogant, even talking about Arlathan like he lived there, and that any of us who didn’t are just blind children running around, in need of his guidance.  
Despite that, though... I want to be here. I’m making things better. Maybe I can even get some of the humans to change their minds about us. I mean, they are looking to a Dalish for answers right now, so that has to mean something, right?  
Suran

~~~

Keeping dreaming, Suran.  
Sarel

~~~

Well, I’m First, the Keeper’s apprentice, and I need to study the Fade, so dreaming’s actually pretty important.  
And we have another elf in the group. She’s a city elf, and isn’t interested in learning about the People. I get the impression she thinks we’re all like Solas, the elf I mentioned last time. So, yeah, none of the People, plenty of Andrastrian humans. It’s taking actual effort to hold my tongue around them.  
So it’s probably best you’re not here, actually. You’d have an Exalted March called on you specifically in no time, even with the Chantry in disarray.  
Suran

~~~

Bite me.  
And really? The guy’s name is Solas? It’s like he’s asking for someone to whack him with a staff or something!  
Really, though. I’ll be out there if you want me, Keeper or no Keeper. You shouldn’t have to put up with this kind of halla shit. (Speaking of, Denyris wanted me to pass on the note – you were right, that pregnant halla you were working with foaled this week. He wants you back, the halla love having you around.)  
But yeah, surrounded by shems and elves in name only? Say the word, I’ll be there.  
Sarel

~~~

I’m sure, Sarel. Something big is happening soon. We’re actually about to try and seal the Breach, the hole in the sky. Which hopefully means I can leave this Inquisition soon and actually be there with the clan. It’s not that I’m not doing good work out here, but since I’m the only one who can close these rips, hopefully, once the big hole is gone, the little ones will close up on their own.  
Oh, and we have another new arrival. You’ll never believe it. A Tevinter mage. He says he’s down here to stop the Tevinter force (oh, yeah, we ran into a bunch of Tevinter forces in Redcliffe, trying to take the town with the whole Breach thing), that he actually wants to fix things. I have a hard time believing him given that he thinks that poverty and slavery are no different. I actually had to stop talking to him. I’d kick him out entirely, but he actually did save my life in a very long story you’re really never going to believe. I barely believe it, and I lived it. Just trust me on this. No matter how drunk you get, you’ll never believe me.  
But yeah, hopefully, I’ll be able to come back to the clan soon. I miss you.  
Suran

~~~

You’re still gonna have to tell me it.  
I’m hoping this letter gets to you before you head back to the clan, then. Otherwise, it’s just embarrassing.  
Sarel

~~~

Your letter said you’d be back soon. Suran, what’s going on? The clan hasn’t heard anything but rumor, but they’re rumors something’s happened to the Inquisition. Write me, please.  
Sarel

~~~

Suran, by the Creators, you had better not be dead. I don’t care that I’m not a mage, I’ll storm the Beyond if I have to.  
Sarel

~~~

Suran? Please. Please. Don’t be dead.  
Sarel

~~~

I’m so sorry I didn’t get back to you. Things... kinda went crazy out here. We – the Inquisition – was attacked, and the leader was, I’m not kidding, a Tevinter magister. From ancient Tevinter. Like one of the ones the Chantry says broke into the Black City of the Beyond. He’s the reason I got the mark that closes rifts. To save the rest of the Inquisition, I had to drop a mountain on him.  
So, you know, a few broken bones later, we needed a new base of operations, and we were all kinda on the move, so letters couldn’t reach me.  
None of that was comforting, was it? Sarel, I promise, I’m okay. I just... I won’t be able to come back to the clan any time soon. I’m officially the Inquisitor now, the official leader of the Inquisition. They need me to lead them against this magister, and he’s going to keep coming for me. If I came back to the clan, I’d only put you in danger.  
I’ll stay in touch, I promise.  
Suran

~~~

What. What. Suran... What is going on? You’re talking crazy talk. A boogeyman from the shem religion? Dropping a mountain on yourself? I’ll talk to the Keeper, get us out there... wherever you are now. Just... Suran, you’re scaring me.  
Sarel

~~~

I’m scared too, Sarel. I want to be back there, back with the clan, back with you. I just... I’m responsible for things now. I’m a leader. This is the kind of thing that the Keeper always talked about me stepping in to over time. I know it’s not the clan, but I’m responsible. I can’t just walk away from this now. I don’t know when I’m going to be able to get back to you... I... Please understand, Sarel.  
I miss you. I do. I just... I can’t walk away from this, either.  
Suran

~~~

Okay, I probably would have let your letter just sit around for a while longer yet, because I’m still upset and all, but then your people, the Inquisition’s forces, saved us from those not-bandits sent by the Duke of Wycome. I’m still pissed off you’re not coming back, but I’m not gonna let you think I’m dead or anything.  
Allis did get hit by one of their snipers, but she managed to stop them from slaughtering the halla. The Keeper says she’ll have to be on bed rest for a while, but she’s already trying to get around that.  
Look, I’m not gonna pretend that I like it, but I do understand. You’re a big important Inquisitor now, and the clan’s just one group among a bunch depending on you. I get it.  
Just don’t expect me to like it.  
Sarel

~~~

If you started liking something, I’d think that the Dread Wolf himself would stop and pay attention to you.  
I’m glad you’re safe. And Allis. But... I’m glad you’re safe. If something happened to you...  
Watch out for yourself. I think this is all going to get worse before it gets better.  
Suran

~~~

Doesn’t it always?  
Look, Suran, Whatever’s going on... I should be with you. You need someone you can count on, and... What you’ve told me about the people you’re working with... Do any of them even respect you? Or your beliefs? You need someone on your side. Someone who respects you. I mean, I’ll still call you on your bad ideas but...  
I want to help you.  
Sarel

~~~

Don’t think I don’t want you here. I’d love to have you here. But there’s so much happening out here, and I don’t think it’d be safe for you. And I know you don’t care about staying safe, especially when there’s something you might be able to do or say about something, but I care. I want you there, with the clan. If something happens, I at least get to know you’re not going to be hurt by it. Please.  
Suran

~~~

How do you make a hangdog look through letters? That’s not fair Suran.  
I won’t come chase you down. Yet. Don’t make me regret this.  
Sarel

~~~

So, this is probably going to make you hate that you promised not to come after me.  
I fell into the Fade again. Or the Beyond. Whatever you call it. After having to fight Grey Wardens. Who were summoning demons. Because of a Tevinter magister. Fought a giant nightmare spider, and that’s not me repeating myself.  
My life’s gotten very strange.  
Suran

~~~

No. No, you don’t get off with just that kind of non-explanation. You were what? You went where? Suran... What are you involved in? What God did you piss off? And don’t give me the wiseass answer about the shem Maker or this wannabe god Tevinter magister.  
I’m scared for you. I know you’re saying you’re responsible and all, but I want so much for you to give this all up and come back to us. Forget this Inquisition, forget all of this Herald of the shems business. I... Suran, I want you to come back.  
I want you to come back to me.  
Sarel

~~~

Yes, I meant that. I meant that, and I actually managed to send that in a letter.  
So respond, dammit.  
Sarel

~~~

Things are bad out here, Suran. There’s a disease going around, something that’s only affecting humans, and some of the people in Wycome are starting to think we’re responsible. Now’s really the time we could use some of that Inquisition flag waving. I’m still gonna complain about it, but... The fact that not just one of the People, but you specifically are out there, leading this thing... You’re the kind of person who actually cares.  
I miss you, Suran. The Keeper needs us all here, but... I want to be there with you right now.  
Sarel

~~~

I’ve started this letter like twenty different times now.  
I... Sarel. You meant that. And... And I want to come back to you too. In every way that I can be.  
I actually managed to get that down.  
I want to be with you, Sarel.  
Suran

~~~

I’m sending my people to you, Sarel. Hopefully, they’ll be there before this letter gets to you.  
And I still mean it.  
Suran

~~~

Your people did get here before your letter. But that doesn’t mean I’m not happy you sent them. ‘Them’ being your people or the letters. Whichever you want to call it. I don’t know what’s going on with this Duke, but... Well, I’m glad you’re looking out for us.  
The Keeper wanted to talk to me about stuff. About... Well, I think she might have figured us out. I mean I guess it’s not surprising. Allis pointed out that we’re sending more letters to each other than shem nobles arguing over land. Said she wanted to keep me here, at least until things settle down. I think it’s more than she doesn’t want any more of the clan being involved in big, earth-shaking events, at least until things have calmed down out here. Odds are, the shems aren’t done with us yet out here.  
But even if I can’t come to you right now, I... I want to be there. And...  
And watch your back.  
Sarel

~~~

You know, it’s probably a good thing you’re not here with the Inquisition.  
I just had to go to Halamshiral and play nice with Orlesians. I actually had a bunch of Orlesian nobles say it was ‘such a shame’ that the Dalish had no balls to celebrate things. To my face. Without any irony. Now I know why the Keeper always tried to steer us away from getting too far past the Orlesian borders. My patience was tested. You’d have flown off the handle and probably gotten us all executed.  
But we made it through. I made it through. And even though I hate who’s actually on the throne of Orlais, he’s actually technically a puppet to an elf. She’s city-born, but she talked about how there was some kind of elvhen magic that gave her an edge. I figure that, especially once Corypheus is defeated, she’ll be willing to talk with someone from the clan, talk about this to us, give us some real connections to elvhen history.  
Because that’s the kind of thing a First is supposed to do for his clan, right?  
Suran

~~~

Yeah, I’m pretty sure you’ve already secured the shiny ‘best First ever’ medallion. You’re saving the world, you have saved the clan a handful of times now, and now you’re giving us a possible trove of ancient elven stuff? You’re an overachiever is what you are.  
Orlesians? Are you sure you couldn’t just let this Corypheus wipe them out? Or let them get sucked into that hole in the sky? It wouldn’t make things even, but it would have been funny.  
I can feel your glare just by writing that.  
Look, you have to be about ready to finish all of this. You’ve been taking this guy’s resources away, he’s gotta be planning some big finish, right? When that happens, when you kick his ass... I’m coming to you. And I’m not taking no for an answer here. I mean, we’ve both been nearly killed too many times over the last however long it’s been, and I...  
I need to see you.  
Sarel

~~~

I need to see you too.  
Suran

~~~

Sarel, I know I brought up Briala having access to elvhan magic, but you have to get the Keeper to send an expedition into the Arbor Wilds, fast. I’ve got Inquisition forces securing the site right now, but... It’s an actual elven temple, Sarel. To Mythal. From the time of Arlathan.  
It... It has a lot of things that might raise a lot of questions about the stuff we’ve always been told, but... It’s a temple. Full of our history.  
That’s not the extent of it, but... I can’t put it all in a letter. And even if I could, I want you here, Sarel. If I have to appoint you an official Inquisition agent, I’m getting you out here.  
Come to Skyhold. And... I’ll be waiting for you to get here.  
Suran


End file.
